Next Genertion
by BiggestOTHFan
Summary: Lies about who your parents are.


Karen Row Scott:

Keith Scott:

Lilly Rose Scott: has is going to finish high school this spring with her two best friends Hannah, and Stephanie.

Deb Lee:

Stephanie Grace Scott:

Bianca L Scott:

Brooke Davis Baker: in high school my best friends were Haley, Rachel, and Peyton, we all made a trip to New York when we were pregnant. Everyone but Haley went into labor in New York. Copper had to watch Haley and Elizabeth well Rachel came into town for the birth of Jamie.

Julian Baker: Lived in L.A. his whole life.

Meredith Rachel Scott: I was adopted when I was like two in to a big and rich family. Everyone knew who I was, because of who adopted me. I live the life of wroth and privilege. I went brooding school and live at home. I was a cheerleader. I was in the band at school. Me and my siblings played video games, all the time. We had no bed time.

Annie Lott Davis Scott: I live in a foster home in Austin, TX. I was a girl scout, and a cheerleader. I loves to cheer. I am good at school. i is the best cheerleader her family has every since. i loves showing them what she can do. I friends that are both girl scouts, and cheerleaders.

Rachel Gatina: was a redhead

Haley Bella Gatina Lee:

Elizabeth Cooper Gatina Lee:

Peyton Sawyer Scott: I dated Jake in high school well my best friend B. Baker was dating Lucas Scott. Who now is my husband? The last time I saw him was the weekend before Haley and Nathan Scott second wedding. Well Peyton leaf pregnant with Jake second, but did not know that at the time.

Lucas Scott: dated Brooke Davis. Cheesed on Brooke Davis with Peyton Sawyer, and then told Brooke Davis how he feels just before Brooke Davis leaf for the summer. Then they got back together in September.

Brookelyn Haley Rachel Sawyer: I have my two best friends from when I lived in Oregon; their names are Lux, and Tasha. We did all kinds of stuff when I Oregon. I lived in Tasha is foster home then I moved to a diffent foster home in Oregon then I moved back to Tasha's foster home neighborhood, in a diffent foster home. They wanted me to move again but me and Tasha fought it. I moved in to her foster home. Then we moved to a diffent foster home were we met Lux. The three of us have been inseparable until I was 7 ½ when they moved me to a New York foster home. Now I am living with a friend of my mom's. Until my mom can come get me from Rachel's house. Her name is Rachel that I am living with right now. My mom and her friends Brooke, and Haley are coming with my mom Peyton to get me.

Bella Stephanie Sawyer: I and my sister Brookelyn are not as close as most identical twins. We have never lived together until now under Aunt Rachel roof. I have my friends. I went to private school. On all sallership because I was so smart, they loved that I was so smart. Until I moved to Austin Texas, then I went to public school, where I met Kennedy Guerra, Bianca Sluyter, Grace Staples, Alli Milam, and Haley Glidewell. The six of us were all in girl's scouts together. We were all on the same cheerleading team. Then I moved back to New York because I was getting adopted.

Gracelyn B Scott: I lived in New York most of my life I went to school in New with my friends. I just happen to live in a rich foster home. So I went private school, I was at the top of my class. We went parties all the time I know a whole lot. So when I found out I was getting adopted. I was freaking out, because I have so much stuff to move. Well my foster dad said he would help me moved to the next location. So all my stuff is at Rachel's I'm asked to call her Aunt Rachel. They are mailing a lot of my stuff there.

Sawyer Brookelyn Scott: I was named after my Aunt Brooke. When I turn four I started helping out at clothes over bros. I loved helping my Aunt out. She payed me onuses I started school. I was friends with my cousins Jamie, Megan, and Hannah.

Haley James Scott: got married when she was junior in high school to Nathan Scott. She unknowingly leaf on rock tour pregnant with Nathan baby. She had Katelyn and Sydney put up for adoption. She then spends another two weeks on tour. She then when back to Tree Hill to win her husband back. She ends up roommates with Brooke Davis. Becoming a cheerleader as another way to win her husband back.

Nathan Scott: I made pace with my half brother. Then got married to my half brother's best friend, when I junior in high school to Haley James. He told her if she if on rock tour they were done for good. But she leaf on rock tour any way coming back to fix it latter. She did fix it.

Katelyn Marie Scott: I and my sister Sydney Marie Scott have been bouncing from foster home to foster home. When we found out that we were getting adopted we stared jumping up and down. Then we asked if we would be together? She says yes. So we continue jumping up and down.

Sydney Marie Scott: I and my sister Katelyn Marie Scott have been bouncing from foster home to foster home. When we found out that we were getting adopted we stared jumping up and down. Then we asked if we would be together? She says yes. So we continue jumping up and down.

James Lucas Scott: I named after my Uncle Lucas and he was there for me when I was little along with my aunt Brooke.

Nathan Royal Scott: I am Jamie identical twin. We do stuff together and a part. We love each, but we also hate each other.

Megan Taylor Scott: I dislike my sister Hannah she thinks she is so much more important than everyone else in the family. So she takes my stuff and get away with it because she daddy's favorite daughter, because she loves basketball and I am a girly girl. I'm wild like her Aunt Taylor. I am a party girl. I love cheerleading with her friends.

Hannah Stephanie Scott: My sister Megan thinks I take her stuff. Well I don't take her stuff Jamie dose. I just get baled for it.


End file.
